Richard Ormsby (Second Chances)
Name: Richard Ormsby Gender: Male Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Rap, walks through the city, woodworking, parties, hanging out with friends '''Appearance: At five foot ten and one hundred and eighty-seven pounds, a good portion of which is muscle, Richard cuts an imposing figure. He has straight, dark brown hair, which he wears at the medium length of about three inches and keeps well-combed. His eyes are pale blue. Richard tends to squint, the result of being mildly nearsighted. This visual impairment is minor enough that it does not necessitate corrective action, and Richard prefers the minor inconvenience to wearing glasses or contact lenses. Richard's face is fairly wide and flat, with a big nose, thick lips, and a strong jaw line. He takes great pains to wash and exfoliate his skin, to avoid the acne outbreaks common in his family. Richard is Caucasian, and usually has a moderate tan due to time spent outside. He stands straight, and tends to be overly physical when it comes to expressing affection, or any other feeling, really. He moves slowly but steadily, never seeming particularly hurried. Richard wears primarily casual clothing, favoring jeans and t-shirts, ideally ones in solid colors. He occasionally will dress up a little, adding an untucked button-down shirt. Richard always wears thick work boots, ostensibly to protect his feet on his walk to school. Biography: Richard was born in Denton, and has lived there his entire life, along with his parents, stay at home mom Clara and corporate secretary Thomas, and his older sister, Andrea. As a child, Richard displayed very high energy, always running around and playing sports. He was friendly and extroverted, usually laughing and smiling. He was also very quick to make jokes, in the way young children do, often at each other's expense. Richard was good at this, though he never went so far as to seriously hurt anyone's feelings. As time went on, though, and he entered first elementary and then middle school, things changed. More and more, Richard found himself on the receiving end of taunts and jabs, usually related to his name. His last name sounded somewhat silly, and, once someone learned that "Dick" was an acceptable nickname for people named Richard, he had no refuge, particularly as he was always one of the shorter members of his year. He responded, not by telling on the people who tormented him or hiding from them, but by returning their scorn with ever-increasing vitriol. Richard didn't limit his nastiness to his tormentors, though, also seeking to divert attention to other, weaker kids by making them communal targets. This proved the more effective tactic, and by the second half of seventh grade, Richard was firmly ensconced as a bully. The years since then have done little to tame Richard's disposition and reputation. He has several suspensions for fighting and harassment under his belt, and a plentiful group of students with a serious axe to grind against him. That all suits him just fine; as long as he keeps up his reputation, he at least isn't a target himself, and he has filled out to the point that he is no longer small or easy to push around. His friends tend to be like-minded individuals, or those who admire them or fear to object to their actions. When it comes to actual bad behaviors, Richard prefers to avoid escalating things to the physical, as he has been hurt, suspended, or both nearly every time he has gotten in a fight, and has landed himself in the school councilor's office several times, where he had to work hard to convince the councilor that he did not suffer from anger management issues. Richard's parents are not at all fond of his tendencies, though they largely blame his own rough times earlier in school; Thomas in particular has encouraged Richard to defend himself if need be and Richard usually manages to frame any trouble he gets into in these terms in some fashion or other. Thomas' attention is often diverted by his career, and Clara spends much of her time helping Andrea, who married four years ago, take care of her own daughter (and thus Richard's niece), Becca. Outside of school, many of Richard's preferred activities tend towards the solitary. He enjoys taking walks through the city, especially its parks and coastlines, using them to release nervous energy. He has quit all of the sports of his childhood, unable to keep his act together to the degree required to stay on a team and unwilling to risk harming teammates' chances by getting pulled before an important game. Richard also greatly enjoys rap music, the angrier the better, viewing it as a good emotional outlet and a form of artistic expression that is actually comprehensible and relatable. He also holds a soft spot for impressionist paintings, a few posters of which he has hanging on his walls, though he does not advertise this fact around school or spend a notable amount of time contemplating art; these paintings appeal to him in part due to their less clearly literal quality, and in part due to the way they evoke his own visual perception of the world at a distance, courtesy of his nearsightedness. Another hobby of Richard's is woodworking. He has taken shop class throughout his time at high school, and dabbles some in his free time. He has real talent for it, and has given handmade gifts to relatives for the past few years. Richard enjoys the practical nature of the work; he can see the benefits of repairing a wobbly chair in his everyday life. Completing a project gives him a tangible feeling of accomplishment and progress, something which tends to elude him in more abstract subjects. With his family, Richard is charming and polite, never exposing his unpleasant side to the people he cares most about. His older sister adores him, and regales him constantly with tales of her time at college while he plays with her daughter. Both of his parents, while exasperated by his misdeeds, are content to overlook them as long as he can come up with plausible excuses and keep any fallout to a minimum. When they do discipline him, usually through grounding, Richard expresses genuine remorse; he doesn't want to cause his parents trouble, and would really rather not get into altercations, however, he views his methods as preferable to the problems of his earlier childhood. While many of his pursuits are solitary, Richard is an extrovert at heart, and it is rare that he goes more than a few days without spending time with friends and/or at a party. A large amount of his socialization takes place outside his own neighborhood in Denton; Richard lives in Carrington Pointe but his rough and tumble attitude finds him more comfortable in the vicinity of Tilles Court, where most of his friends live. He has casually dated a few girls, some closer to his social class and some not, but has never had a particularly lasting or serious relationship. Grade-wise, Richard is of average ability outside of shop class, veering towards the higher end of average in math and science and the lower in literature and history. Teachers who are unfamiliar with his reputation with the other students tend to view him decently well, but those in the know about his misbehavior tend to keep him on a shorter leash than strictly necessary; Richard knows better than to cause trouble right in front of authority figures. He does quite well in gym class, though the coaches are not always pleased by his overly aggressive attitude. Richard hopes to go into woodworking in a more professional manner after high school, perhaps creating furniture for a living. He sees college as a waste of time and money, given that his interests do not lie in academic fields. Advantages: Richard is tough, in good shape, and has been in fights before. Given his actions in school, he already has a bit of a reputation as someone to watch out for. Disadvantages: Richard has a lot of enemies. He's picked on plenty of people, who may not appreciate his actions, and the friends he does have are all other people who could end up being dangerous or unreliable. With the school social order upset, they may also not be very trustworthy. Richard falls back on aggression as a form of defense or coping, something which may very well end poorly for him in the context of the program. Worse, his ability to choose his moments is largely tied to avoiding typical consequences—groundings, suspensions, and the like—and he's unlikely to be able to cleanly or smoothly adjust his expectations to a situation in which the stakes are higher and his favored targets are better able to stick up for themselves. Original Profile: '''Richard Ormsby (Virtua) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 12 --- Designated Weapon: x4 Flashbang Grenades Conclusion With only a limited number of distractions available to him, Dick here won't be able to avoid conflict forever, and then he'll understand what real consequences are. The above biography is as written by MurderWeasel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: MurderWeasel Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'William Lohman 'Collected Weapons: '''x4 Flashbang Grenades (designated weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'William Lohman '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Richard scaled a path leading up to the cliff edges of the ravine area, where he found William Lohman and coaxed him back to life from unconsciousness. Richard was polite and friendly, making small talk and open and honest about his weapons, even as he began to pry carefully into William's own loadout. As they discussed Will's rifle Will made it clear he had no intent to use it, and after prompting a discussion about their respective plans Richard made it a point that he was going to be more active than Will, and that they could swap weapons to that end. With the rifle in hand Richard contemplated killing Will, aloud and at gunpoint, but then decided he respected Will and thought Will was worthy of reaching the end for how honest and kind he'd been. He began to walk away, not realizing Will was bothered enough by Richard's implied intent and behavior to lash out. Will charged after and lunged for the gun, sending the two plummeting over a cliff edge. Richard died on impact with the ground below. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''It was neither of you, but you did get some work done. Points for a decent first blood. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I should shoot you, (...) Not to be an asshole or anything. The opposite, really."'' -- To William while stealing his gun. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Richard, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *Banging Out A Headache Pregame: *Maybe Everything That Dies Someday Comes Back Second Chances V2: *The Ballad of Richard and Will Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Richard Ormsby. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances